The Usual?
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan goes into the coffee shop almost every day to use the wifi and Phil, the bartender, is always there.


Dan Howell sighed as he walked into the town's coffee shop. He came in almost every day. Not just because he really liked their coffee, but because the coffee had free, fast wifi and it was much faster than what he used at his own home. Dan liked to come in almost every day, whenever he got the chance, and sit at the bar and use the wifi to edit or upload his videos that he made for his Youtube channel. He was quite a popular Youtuber with three million subscribers. He was quite proud of that. He never thought that he would get that many subscribers.

It was currently a Tuesday night when Dan walked into the coffee shop. Dan was supposed to be doing a live show tonight for his subscribers but he told them he'd do one another day as he really wanted to edit his video and get it uploaded as soon as possible.

"The usual?" Dan immediately looked up and smiled at the black haired boy that stood behind the counter. Dan knew that his name was Phil. Everybody knew who he was. He was basically a famous bartender. Everybody loved and adored him, along with Dan. Phil had been working at the coffee shop for over two years. He also lived really close to Dan but Dan never spoke to him. He was too shy to start a conversation with him.

"Yes please." Dan said as he sat his bag down at the counter. Dan came to the coffee shop so much that he didn't have to tell his order anymore, which he thought was quite funny. He jumped up onto his chair. Dan pulled his laptop out as he waited for his coffee. He opened his laptop and turned it on. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked around him. Thankfully the coffee shop wasn't too busy today.

"What are you working on, if you don't mind me asking?" Phil asked as he handed Dan his coffee.

"Oh, um…It sounds kind of silly but I-I make videos for Youtube so I'm just editing a video right now. The wifi is much faster here than it is at my house. I have a Youtube channel and it's just easier to update here." Dan explained. Phil smiled.

"I don't think it's silly." Phil told him. Dan looked up at him. "That you make Youtube videos." Phil added.

"Really?" Dan asked. Phil smiled and nodded. "My friends and family think it is." Dan rolled his eyes. Phil chuckled.

"No. I don't think it's silly at all. Actually, in fact…I make my own Youtube videos." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows. "What's your channel? I'll check it out when I get home from work later." Dan blushed and shook his head.

"Oh, no. You don't have to. They aren't that good." Dan shook his head.

"How many subscribers do you?" Phil asked curiously.

"Th-Three million." Dan mumbled. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked at Dan.

"Three million? They must be pretty damn good. Come on. What's your channel?" Phil asked. Dan sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. It's…It's danisnotonfire." Dan said. "Don't laugh! I made it when I was 13." Phil chuckled.

"So, your name is Dan then?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "I like it. I think it suits you." Dan blushed.

"Thanks." Dan whispered. "So, what's your channel then?" He asked.

"AmazingPhil." Phil said. "What's your video going to be about?" Dan laughed.

"Nice try. You're going to have to wait like everybody else." Dan told him. Phil pouted.

"Not even just a little sneak peak?" He asked. Dan laughed and shook his head. Phil huffed. Dan smirked. "Fine. I have to get back to work." Phil said. Dan nodded. He took a drink of his coffee before he went back to his laptop. Dan bit his lip as he glanced over at Phil and then he went onto Youtube and searched in 'AmazingPhil' and found Phil's Youtube channel. Dan nervously clicked on Phil's channel. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Phil had over a million subscribers. Dan looked over at Phil, who was now cleaning the bar.

"You didn't tell me you had a million subscribers." Dan said. Phil immediately looked over at Dan.

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to your three million." Phil said. Dan frowned.

"One million is still pretty impressive. You should be proud of that." Dan told him. Phil smiled.

"Thanks." Phil said. Dan nodded. "Maybe we could make a video together one day."

"I'd love that." Dan said, blushing. Dan had never blushed so much in his life before. He didn't know what it was about Phil that was making him blush. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Phil seemed like a nice guy and Dan hoped that this wouldn't be the last time they spoke together.

It's been about an hour or so now since Dan had arrived at the coffee shop. He'd surprisingly gotten quite a lot of editing done on his video, even with Phil distracting him. Dan couldn't stop staring at him. He couldn't stop thinking about him, not after their conversation they had. Phil would notice Dan staring at him and stare back at him and then Dan would quickly look away and act like nothing happened, which made Phil laugh.

Dan glanced over and blinked a few times when he noticed that there was a little piece of paper beside his coffee cup. Dan reached over and grabbed it. He turned it over and looked at it. Dan smiled when he saw it had Phil's number on it and also a little note that said '_Call me sometime? I'd like to hang out with you outside the coffee shop'_. Dan bit his lip. He looked over but frowned when he didn't see Phil. It was a different guy. Dan looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7 o' clock. Phil's shift must be over. Dan never saw him at the coffee shop after 7 o' clock. Dan still couldn't help but smile.


End file.
